


Realization

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-21
Updated: 2000-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser is missing and Kowalski realizes his feelings





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

**All _Due South_ characters belong to Alliance. This story is rated NC-17 for m/m interaction, namely, sex. Written from RayK's POV.**

**Linda, thank you as usual.**

**Feedback is lovely**

**Realization**

**by Alberta**

**Fraser's been missing for a week. It's like he just fell off the face of the earth. I was supposed to pick him up at the Consulate last Friday, but when I arrived....no Fraser. I waited an hour for him and when he didn't show, I started getting worried. Bottom line is, we been looking for him for a week now, and there's no sign of him, no clues either. His uniforms are hanging in his office closet, and I found his Stetson on the top shelf...a bad sign. He also left Dief behind. The wolf's been staying with me. I've been a nervous wreck all week....can't help thinking he's....no, I ain't going there. Welsh and I went over all the cases Fraser and I worked on together and the cases he worked on with the real Ray Vecchio, but we didn't find anything. We even looked into his assigned cases for the RCMP before he came to Chicago, but we still got no leads. I'm scared out of my mind, and I don't know what to do anymore.**

**I'm sitting at my desk with my head in my hands going over everything that's happened this week when I hear Welsh calling my name.**

**"Vecchio...Vecchio...Ray!"**

**I look up.**

**"In my office please." He's standing in the doorway of his office and he doesn't look good. Shit.**

**He turns around to go back into his office and I get up and follow him inside.**

**"Close the door, please detective," he says to me. And he sits on the edge of his desk and crosses his arms.**

**"You got some news, Lieu?" I ask, and I'm afraid of the answer.**

**"No...yes...well, maybe."**

**I wonder what the hell that's supposed to mean. He takes a deep breath.**

**"They found a body last night over at the 16 th...a male in his thirties, dark hair, blue eyes, approximately six feet tall....."**

**Fuck.**

**It can't be...it can't be Fraser. I feel my legs getting weak and I slump down into one of the chairs in front of Welsh's desk.**

**"It may or not be Fraser...but they need someone to I.D. the body," he says.**

**"How...uh...what....." I can't get the words out.**

**"Gunshot wound to the chest," he says.**

**"I'll go," I say. The last thing I wanna do is identify a dead body that could be my best friend...but I hafta know. We all do.**

************************

**The drive to the 16 th is torture and I'm feeling sick to my stomach. I left Dief at the precinct...I just felt it better that he's not with me. All I can think about is how I've been worrying about Fraser all week and hoping we'd get a lead...but not this kinda lead. I don't know what I'll do if it's him. Welsh wanted to come with me, but I wouldn't let him. I told him I'd call as soon as I knew something.**

**I get to the 16 th and a detective brings me downstairs to the morgue. I see that word on the door and I have to stop. I lean against the wall...take a deep breath. The detective doesn't say anything...he just waits for me until I'm ready. I move away from the wall and he opens the door. **

**Walking in I see the body covered by a sheet and it takes everything I got not to throw up right there. I move a little closer...but not too close. Mort's counterpart is standing between me and the gurney and he's watching me, waiting for me to say okay. I look at him and nod and he lifts the sheet. I hold my breath.**

**It's not Fraser.**

**Oh God.**

**It's not Fraser.**

**I shake my head and turn around and get outta there as fast as I can. I'm taking deep breaths, holding onto the wall, so relieved it's not him. I feel bad for the poor guy lying there...but it ain't Fraser and I can't help but be happy about that.**

**I say good-bye to the detective and wish him good luck. I run out to the GTO, grab my cell phone and call Welsh to tell him the news. It's obvious in his voice that he's relieved. I hang up the phone and my smile disappears.**

**_Where the are hell you, Fraser?_ **

************************

**It's ten o'clock and I'm sitting on my couch with Dief...I don't bother putting the lights on...nothing to look at. I feel empty and lost, losing hope. I look down at Dief...he's been moping around all week. I think he feels responsible in a way. His best friend is missing and he didn't...or couldn't...do anything to stop it. I know how you feel, Dief.**

**The phone rings. I pick it up on the first ring.**

**"Yeah."**

**"We found him," Welsh says. "He's okay...come to the Sheraton by the airport...call my cell phone when you arrive and I'll meet you in the lobby."**

**"Wait...wait a minute. He's okay...he's with you?" I ask. I hear my voice shaking.**

**"He's here...he's okay," he says again.**

**I hang up the phone and sit for a second. _We found him...he's okay._ I swipe at the tears in my eyes as I look at Dief. **

**"You stay here, Dief. I'll bring you home a surprise," I say. And I grab my jacket and run out the door.**

************************

**I call Lieutenant Welsh about five minutes before I get to the Sheraton. I make it there in record time...if Fraser was with me, he'd be listing all the traffic violations I committed on the way over.**

**I park the car and sprint into the lobby...Welsh is waiting for me. I run over to him.**

**"Where is he?" I ask, looking around.**

**"He's upstairs in Room 312," he says. I head for the stairs.**

**"Kowalski...we need to talk first." He grabs my arm.**

**"Why? What the hell's going on?" I know I got an edge to my voice but I can't help it. Fraser's been missing a week and now I have to stand here and talk before I can see for myself that he's okay.**

**He's holding onto my arm and he's leading me over to a sitting area and gently pushes me down on the couch. He sits down next to me.**

**"Fraser's all right," he says.**

**"So, what the hell happened?" I ask impatiently.**

**"First I'll tell you that he wasn't injured physically, but he was abducted and held captive against his will," he says to me.**

**"What? What the hell for? How'd you find him? Did you catch...."**

**"Ray, I'll tell you everything if you shut up a minute," he says.**

**"Sorry," I say.**

**"This was a political matter concerning the Canadian government...Fraser's captors are Middle East nationalists. They grabbed him and demanded an exchange for a fellow countryman being held in a Canadian prison for the murder of a magistrate. Apparently Inspector Thatcher was aware of the abduction...."**

**"The Ice Queen knew about this and she didn't tell us?" Steam's coming outta my ears I'm so pissed at hearing that.**

**"She was under strict orders from her government not to divulge any information...Fraser's life was in danger...she couldn't say anything," he says to me.**

**I take a deep breath...makes sense. "Yeah, okay. So, they made the exchange?"**

**"Well, we don't have all the details. But what we do know....all we need to know...is that the authorities arranged for an exchange....but they brought in a decoy. All three perps were apprehended without incident. Fraser was treated humanely, but he never saw their faces. He was locked in a room with a blindfold over his eyes the entire week, and...."**

**"That's humane?" I spit out.**

**"They didn't physically harm him, Ray. They fed him...they allowed him to wash...he was able to move about the room where he was confined. But he was held against his will."**

**"So, why's he here?" I ask.**

**"The RCMP wants to keep him here a day or two while they interrogate the abductors. Security's tight at the airports now and also at the Consulate. They're keeping Fraser here for his safety," he says.**

**"But why'd they snatch Fraser? Why not some government official?"**

**"That's the kicker, Detective. They thought Fraser was a high ranking officer. Apparently they didn't do their homework."**

**I shake my head. "Jeez, sounds like a bad movie."**

**Welsh takes something out of his pocket. "Here's the key to Fraser's room, it's 312. He knows you're coming," he says.**

**"Thanks, Lieu." I take the key. "Um, you think you can stop at my apartment and pick up Dief...maybe take him to your place? I don't know when I'm gonna get home," I say.**

**He nods and I take my apartment key off my key ring and hand it to him.**

**"Thanks, Lieu," I say again.**

**I wait a few seconds while I watch Welsh leave the lobby. Turning around, I run to the stairwell, racing up to the third floor, taking two steps at a time. My legs almost feel like they're not working...I need to go faster..so now I'm taking three steps at a time. I can't explain how I'm feeling now, almost like I've been given a second chance. For what, I'm not sure. But Fraser's alive, and he's okay and that's all I can think about now.**

**I get to room 312 and use the key Welsh gave me...I let myself in and my heart's pounding so hard I can hear it. I walk in and close the door and I hear water running in the bathroom. I stop where I am and stand there staring at the closed bathroom door. After a few minutes, the door opens and Fraser comes out and he stops when he sees me. Before I realize it, I'm across the room and I'm grabbing Fraser and pulling him to me. I bury my face into his neck and cry like a baby.**

**"Fraser...."**

**I guess he understands my overwhelming relief at seeing he's okay 'cause he doesn't say anything...he just holds me tight, and let's me cry, and he's rubbing my back. I should be the one comforting him...he was the one who was abducted...but I'm blubbering like a baby, and I can't help it. I'm just so happy to see him.**

**We stand there like that for a few minutes until I can catch my breath. Fraser takes my arms and pulls back separating us. I'm looking down wiping my eyes with my jacket sleeve and I feel Fraser's eyes on me. I force myself to look up at him, but I'm not really ready yet. I hate the way I'm acting but I can't help it...my emotions are controlling me and I can't fight them. So I don't try.**

**"Frase...you...okay?" I say while I'm making little gasping noises trying to catch my breath. I look down cause if I keep looking into his eyes I'm gonna lose it again.**

**"I'm fine, Ray."**

**He's holding my arms and bending his knees a little trying to look into my eyes.**

**"Um, sorry. I...I was just so scared...and, uh, Dief was too."**

**I give a little shrug. I look at him again and he's smiling. And I smile and lean in and put my right arm around his neck and pull him in for another hug. I grab his shirt with my left hand and hold on to him, but I'm not crying anymore. I just need to be close to him a little while longer before we talk. I guess he understands 'cause he pulls me in closer and doesn't say anything.**

**Finally I let go of him and I step back.**

**"You scared the hell outta me, Frase," I say, trying hard not to start crying again.**

**"I'm sorry, Ray," is all he says. I know it wasn't his fault, and he knows that I know.**

**He takes my arm and we walk over to a little sitting area in the corner of the room and he sits down on the couch and pulls me down with him.**

**I look at him, and he looks okay, 'cept maybe he lost some weight.**

**"You okay?" I ask him again.**

**"Yes, Ray," he says. "They didn't hurt me."**

**"That's what Welsh told me," I say. "But, you must've been scared. Did they tell you what they wanted?" He leans against the back of the couch and rests his head.**

**"Actually, they told me everything. They told me they'd kill me if the Canadian government refused to make the exchange," he says.**

**I shudder when I hear him say that. "They thought you were some high ranking official...did you think the bigwigs up north might not come through?" I ask.**

**"I had faith the authorities would do everything in their power to keep me alive and apprehend my abductors," he says. He turns his head and looks at me.**

**"So, how is Dief?" he asks and he smiles. I guess he doesn't wanna talk about it.**

**I smile back. "Dief's sleeping with Lieu tonight. He's sorta....he's been...well, he's lousy," I say. "I think he feels responsible...I know how he feels."**

**Fraser sits up and takes my arm. It makes my heart beat faster. "It's not Dief's fault and it's certainly not your fault, Ray. If it's anyone's fault it's my own for being careless. They knocked on the Consulate door and I answered it, providing ample opportunity for them to push their way in and overpower me. Diefenbaker was out with Turnbull."**

**He leans back against the couch again, but he keeps his hand on my arm. I can't explain everything I'm feeling right now...mostly I'm happy to be here with him and that he's okay. But I want to protect him. I want to.....**

**He takes his hand away. "I spent the entire day answering questions and I'm quite exhausted. Maybe we could get some sleep and talk tomorrow," he says.**

**"Uh, sure, Frase." I get up. I wanted to stay longer, but I figure I can come back in the morning. He looks up at me.**

**"You can take the bed," he says. "I'll take the floor."**

**Oh. He wants me to stay. Yeah, good. I can do that. But no way I'm taking his bed after what he's just been through.**

**"No, Frase. I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. Um...I'll take the floor," I say.**

**He's shaking his head. "No, Ray, not with your back."**

**I look at the couch. "S'okay, Frase. I can sleep on the couch."**

**He stands up and looks down. "It's a loveseat, Ray. Much too small for you to sleep on."**

**He looks over to the bed and tilts his head. "Actually, that's a queen size bed...there's plenty of room for both of us," he says.**

**My heart starts pounding again and I'm hoping he can't hear it 'cause it sounds like a bass drum to me.**

**"Um..share?"**

**"Yes...unless you don't want to," he says.**

**"Uh, no no, that's cool, we can share," I say. I look down at my clothes. "But I didn't bring anything to change into."**

**"Turnbull brought me my knapsack today," he says. "He included a few pairs of sweat pants. They'll probably be too big for you, but I think they'll be fine for sleeping."**

**"Yeah, sure, Frase. Sweats are good."**

**"Here, let me take your jacket," he says. And he helps me off with my jacket. I'm trying to understand exactly what I'm feeling now. I mean, I almost lost Fraser, I spent the entire week thinking about him, how I realized I couldn't live my life without him in it. And now I have him back, and I wanna tell him how I feel, what I'm thinking...but I'm not even sure myself. I watch him walk over to the closet and hang up my jacket. He takes out his knapsack and puts it on the table and starts going through it. He takes out a pair of dark blue sweat pants.**

**"These should be adequate," he says and he holds them out to me. I walk over and take them.**

**"Thanks, Frase. I'm just gonna hit the bathroom. Um, you got some toothpaste in there...I can use my finger as a brush," I say.**

**"Yes, Ray, and there are extra towels." He smiles at me and my knees get a little weak. Then he starts looking through the knapsack again.**

**I'm in the bathroom washing up and I'm thinking about Fraser. I can't believe I cried when I saw him. But I couldn't help it. I mean, I thought I lost him and I, no.....I shake my head. Can't go there, 'else I'll start crying again. What the hell's wrong with me? I strip outta my clothes and put on the sweat pants. Yeah, they're big alright. Barely stay up by themselves. They're sitting low on my hips and one stiff breeze could knock'em down. Good thing it's not windy in this hotel room.**

**I come outta the bathroom and Fraser's in bed. He's lying on the side that's closest to the door. I walk over to him carrying my shoes and my clothes...and my gun and shoulder holster.**

**"Uh, Frase. You think you could slide over and sleep on that side?" I point to the other side of the bed.**

**"Why, Ray?" He gets up on his elbows. I'm looking at his smooth chest.**

**"Well, um, it's sorta silly, but...." I stop. Is Fraser looking at my chest? Nah, my imagination.**

**"What's silly, Ray?" he's asking me.**

**"I just...I just wanna be between you and the door in case...well, in case something happens," I say.**

**He sits up. I can see his beautiful, flat stomach now. "You want to protect me, Ray?" he says.**

**I shrug. "Yeah, well, I got the gun, so....."**

**He's looking at me like he's moved by what I just said. And I'm looking at him and I just want to....**

**"That's very kind of you, Ray," he says.**

**And he slides over to the other side of the bed. I smile at him and walk over and put my stuff down on the couch, um, loveseat, 'cept for my gun. I make sure the safety's on and I bring it back with me to the bed and leave it on the night stand. Then I walk over and make sure the door's locked. I come back to bed, and Fraser's lying on his side and he's grinning...almost like he's trying not to laugh.**

**"Well, you can't be too careful," I say. "For chrissakes, Fraser, you should know that now," I say, annoyed at his attitude.**

**He gets serious. "You're absolutely right, Ray. I'm sorry," he says.**

**"'Kay." I lean over and pull the cover back, and just that little bit of bending and standing back up makes the sweats slip down a little. I reach down and catch them and pull them up. I look over at Fraser and he's looking at my...hips I think...and he looks...um, like he's got something on his mind. I'm watching him stare at my body and his eyes slowly move up and he sees me looking at him. He turns his head away fast. So I get into the bed and reach over and turn out the light. It's dark now and there's just a little light coming in from under the door. I lie there and wait for my eyes to adjust.**

**"Good night, Ray."**

**"'Night, Frase."**

**I hear him roll over and away from me. And I do the same. When I lay my head down on the pillow, I inhale... Fraser's scent is on the pillow. I feel something stir inside my body...and then something stirs outside my body...what the hell's happening to me? Maybe I'm just tired....yeah, that's it...I just need to get some sleep.**

**About half an hour goes by and I'm still wide awake. Fraser's breathing steady next to me, so I know he's asleep. I think he was out even before I rolled over. I'm lying here thinking about him and smelling him on the pillow. I love Fraser...he's my best friend...but this past week when I was scared I might've lost him, I started having all these other feelings. I just wish I could understand what's going on with me.**

**Even if I knew he was okay, I still would've missed him this week. And I guess my dick really missed him too 'cause ever since I first saw him tonight, it's been sending me signals. And now, it's way past signals and it's screaming for attention. Nah, it can't be 'cause of Fraser that it's....um, active. It's just that it's been a while...I haven't been giving it much attention this week, what with worrying about Fraser. So, maybe if I take care of it now, I'll be able to sleep. I lift my head and look over. Fraser's still facing away from me and his breathing is telling me he's asleep. Okay, I can do this quietly.**

**I put my right hand under the covers and move it down, slipping it under the waistband of my, uh, Fraser's sweats. Oh yeah. Mmm. Feels good. I close my eyes and lay my head back.**

**"Fraser."**

**Oh shit! I slap my left hand over my mouth while I stop moving my right hand. What the hell was that? I'm lying in bed next to Fraser beating off...which is weird right there...but then I say Fraser's name? First of all I better keep my mouth shut or he's gonna wake up and then I'll be in deep shit. But more important than that, why the hell did I say Fraser's name and not Stella's? What the hell is that all about? I look over and he hasn't moved. I take a deep breath. Maybe I should stop. I feel my dick with my hand...nope, it ain't gonna let me stop...let's face it, my dick's the boss and once its mind is made up there's not much I can do to convince it otherwise. I think about getting up and going into the bathroom. I could...but I'm so close now, I'm afraid I'd come just standing up or even worse, while I'm walking to the bathroom. And then I'd probably fall on my ass and Fraser'd wake up for sure. _What are you doing, Ray? Oh, nothing, Fraser. Just taking a walk and, by the way, I'm shooting my load into your official RCMP sweat pants._**

**Okay, so I can do this. I push the covers off me and I grab a few tissues from the box on the nightstand. I shoulda thought of this earlier...don't wanna mess up Fraser's nice sweats...looks like he irons them...so I lift my butt up and pull them down just enough. I take hold of my dick...which has been pretty patient, I hafta say...and start stroking. Oh yeah. Nice.**

**_Fraser._ **

**I don't stop...at least I didn't say it out loud this time. I can't believe I'm lying next to Fraser and jerking off...and thinking about him while I'm doing it...Kowalski, you are unhinged. Oh, god, this feels good.**

**"Fraser."**

**Fuck. I cover my mouth again. Now my dick and my mouth got minds of their own.**

**If I keep this up, he's gonna wake up and then what....**

**Before I know what's happening, Fraser's big, hot hand is pushing mine away and he's grabbing hold of my dick and he's massaging it and... omigod it's feels so fucking good. _Oh yeah, Fraser._ A few seconds later I manage to come to my senses. I move my hand away from my mouth.**

**"Fraser, what the fuck do you think you're....oomph."**

**Before I get the words out, his lips are over mine and his tongue is in my mouth and I hear myself moaning. And this ain't supposed to be happening and the earth is flat and the moon is made of green cheese. And then I'm coming all over Fraser's hand and I'm moaning so loud...I swear if he wasn't half lying on top of me, I'd take off and fly around the room like a balloon that's losing air.**

**Fraser takes his tongue outta my mouth, and he's using the tissues to clean his hand and my dick from the mess I just made. I'm lying next to him trying to catch my breath. What I wanna do is crawl under the bed and disappear with the dust mites. He's right next to me and my eyes are closed, but I know he's looking at me. I blink a couple of times, and I was right, he's leaning on one elbow and he's staring down at me. No way I'm opening them again. I can't look at him. I take a deep breath.**

**"Fraser."**

**"Yes, Ray."**

**"What the hell just happened?" I say.**

**"Well, I fondled you...and I kissed you...and you ejaculated into my...."**

**"Fraser."**

**"Yes, Ray."**

**"I know what the hell just happened. What I mean is, why did it happen?"**

**"I heard you call my name, Ray. I thought you wanted me to," he says.**

**Oh jeez. He thought I wanted him to. How the hell could he think I wanted him to? Maybe because I wanted him to.**

**I open my eyes and look up at him. And even though it's dark, his face is close enough to mine so I can see his eyes and they're half lidded. He's looking into my eyes and I see...what is that? Desire...I see desire on his face. He shifts closer to me and I feel his dick rub against my hip...oh yeah, the Mountie wants me.**

**So, I got a few choices here and I think them over. But I don't think too long. I reach out and wrap my hand behind his neck, and pull him down and cover his mouth with mine. _Mmm, yeah._ Good move, Kowalski. By the way he's responding...and by the sounds he's making...I know I made the right choice. **

**So, we're kissing real passionate now, his tongue's in my mouth and I'm sucking on it and I feel myself getting hard again. This feels so fucking right, I don't wanna spoil it by thinking so I just go with my feelings.**

**"Want...you.. Ray," he says in between deep breaths.**

**Oh fuck, he wants me, and he's kissing my neck and it's making me crazy. My hands are roaming over his back and they slide down his smooth skin. I start pushing his sweat pants down. He helps me and then kicks them off. He kissing me again and I reach down and squeeze his ass. He makes this gasping noise and moves closer to me, and he pulls off my sweats and throws them on the floor. Then he lifts his body up and positions himself so our dicks are right next to each other and it feels fucking amazing.**

**"Oh God, Frase...." I'm panting and I thrust against him.**

**He kisses me deeply, passionately and he slips one hand underneath my ass and pulls me closer to him, and I almost come right there. We have a rhythm going now and we're both sweating, and our dicks are creating incredible friction. I feel him slip his finger between my cheeks and he moves it around and then he's pushing it into me real slow....**

**"Fraser....oh fuck."**

**And I'm spurting between our bodies and my chest is heaving against his. He turns his head and bites into my shoulder. My tongue finds its way to his ear and I push it in deep and pull it out. I do it again...push it in deep...**

**"Ray!"**

**He's coming now and I wrap my legs around him holding him down and I feel his liquid warmth spilling down the side of my thigh. He's still breathing hard and he rests his head on my chest. His heart is beating fast and I feel it slow down with his breathing. I'm stroking his soft hair and we lie there like that for a few minutes, neither one of us saying anything. I finally speak.**

**"I love you, Frase." He picks his head up from my chest and looks into my eyes. I go on. "I've loved you for a long time," I say, "but...it was...last week, when I was so scared that you...I...something happened with me, but I wasn't sure what it was 'til tonight...when I saw you again. Even then I wasn't sure, but now I am." I lean forward and kiss his forehead.**

**He doesn't say anything and I get scared...I should've kept my mouth shut. Shit...he only did this 'cause of what happened to him and he needed to be close to somebody. _Kowalski, you're an idiot._ I drop my head back down on the pillow and close my eyes. I can feel him shift off me and I'm about to get up to get a shower when he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I feel his breath on my neck and then in my ear.**

**"I love you, Ray. I've also loved you for a long time, and I've wanted this for a long time." He kisses my ear and he snuggles closer to me.**

**Oh God. I can't believe what the Mountie just said to me. My arm is down between our bodies and I squeeze his hip. He leans in and kisses my neck. I think about how fucked up this week was. I went from being Fraser's partner and best friend to being scared to death that I'd never see him again...to finding him again and then being scared to death that he didn't want me. And now I'm his partner and his best friend again...and his lover.**

**We're both quiet and it doesn't take long before I fall asleep.**

************************

**The phone ringing wakes me up. I hear Fraser answer it.**

**"Yes sir. Thank you, sir. I understand." He hangs up. I lift my head, open my eyes and try to focus. I see Fraser sitting across the room. He's dressed in jeans and a white shirt and he's looking at me.**

**"Good morning," he says.**

**"Fraser, you sound so fucking cheerful," I say, and I drop my head back down on the pillow.**

**"Well, why shouldn't I, Ray?" I hear his voice getting closer and he sits down next to me on the bed.**

**I open one eye and he's smiling at me. I close it. "No reason, other than the fact that it's the crack of......"**

**"Noon," he says.**

**"Oh shit. I gotta get to the precinct...why didn't you wake me?" I'm opening my eyes and struggling to sit up at the same time.**

**"It's Saturday, Ray, and you obviously needed your sleep," he says. And he leans forward and kisses me lightly on my mouth. Before he has a chance to move away I grab him and wrap my arms around his back. He returns the favor.**

**"You mean what you said last night?" I whisper in his ear.**

**"Yes, Ray, very much," he says.**

**I let go of him and lie back down.**

**"Aren't you gonna ask me the same question?" I say.**

**"No." He's smiling.**

**"Why not?" I feel my eyes narrowing.**

**"Because I know you meant what you said."**

**"Oh yeah, and how do you know that?" I take his hand between both of mine and rub his palm with my thumbs.**

**"Because you told me quite a few times last night that you love me and again this morning," he says.**

**"I did? While I was sleeping?"**

**"Apparently so. And after about the eleventh time, I was convinced that you were sincere," he says and he's watching me rub his hand.**

**"Hey, Frase," I say. He looks back up at me.**

**"Yes, Ray."**

**"Love you."**

**He squeezes my hand and smiles.**

**"Take a shower," he says. "We're leaving."**

**"What? I thought you were under house arrest so to speak?" I say.**

**"That was Inspector Thatcher on the phone. She said the RCMP has determined that my captors were acting alone. She gave me the all clear."**

**He bends over and picks up the sweats I was wearing last night. They're all wrinkled...and stained.**

**"Uh, sorry, Frase," I say.**

**"It's nothing a washing machine can't fix." He looks at me and his eyes move down to my belly. "I think I need to throw you into the machine along with the sweat pants," he says.**

**I look down and see that I'm a mess, too.**

**"It's your fault," I say.**

**"I'd rather take the credit...not the blame," he says.**

**"You got it, Frase."**

**I pull him closer to me. He slowly slides the covers off me and he leans forward and kisses me. "Oh, yeah."**

**I close my eyes and pull him down on top of me. His tongue makes a wet trail down my throat and my neck, and lower still to my nipples. He feels so good on top of me and I wrap my legs around him and I'm humping his hip...can't help it. He's sucking on my nipple and I arch up into him and I'm moaning loud but I don't care. He slides his tongue over to my other nipple and pulls on it with his teeth. I fucking can't stand it.**

**"Fraser, oh god...Frase....."**

**He reaches behind his back and unwraps my legs from his waist and he's kissing the inside of my thigh. I'm arching my back lifting myself up to him and he gently pushes me back down. Leaning in he licks my erection from base to tip, and he rolls his tongue around the head of my dick 'til I'm practically screaming. His mouth closes and he slides down to the base and he's sucking me. My hands are in fists holding onto the sheets, otherwise I'd be throwing myself off the bed. I feel his teeth scraping along my skin while he's taking the whole length of me into his mouth.**

**"Don't stop Frase, oh god, don't......"**

**His hand reaches down between my legs and he slips it between my cheeks. I feel his finger circling me while he continues to slide my dick in and out of his mouth.**

**"Fraser...I can't....I'm gonna....."**

**He pushes his finger into me and then pulls it out and then in again, and I try to tell him but it's too late and I'm coming hard. I'm convulsing, bucking into him..but he keeps me in his mouth and he's taking it all in. I finally feel myself coming back to earth and I relax my muscles and lower myself down to the bed again.**

**I keep my eyes closed and reach down and pull Fraser up to me. He kisses me.**

**"Frase, that was fucking unbelievable," I murmur into his mouth.**

**I move my hands down to the waistband of his jeans, but he stops me.**

**"Wait, Ray," he says.**

**I open my eyes. "Frase....."**

**"Soon."**

**"Something wrong?" I ask him.**

**He kisses me lightly.**

**"No."**

**He kisses me again, and I feel his tongue caress my mouth and he slips it inside. I grab onto it and suck on it hungrily and he draws me closer to him. Pulling away I look into his eyes and see passion...and love.. there. Taking his hand in mine, I get out of bed and lead him to the shower.**

************************

**I wait as Fraser puts his suitcase into the back seat of the GTO. He pushes the seat forward and slides into the front passenger seat.**

**I look over to him. "Where we going?" I say.**

**"I'm sorry, Ray, I didn't tell you. I spoke to Leftenant Welsh this morning. He dropped Diefenbaker and your apartment key at the Consulate, so we need to go there....."**

**"And then to my place?" I cut in. He looks over to me.**

**"Your place," he says.**

**"'Kay." We drive in silence for a while. I glance over to Fraser and he's looking out the passenger window. I look back out the windshield. We haven't talked much about what happened to him and I wanna be there for him when we do. Maybe he wants me to bring it up...I figure I'll give it a try.**

**"Hey Frase?"**

**"Yes, Ray." I see him turn to look at me out of the corner of my eye.**

**"Maybe we should talk about it." I look at him and reach over and place my hand on his and give it a little squeeze.**

**He puts his other hand on top of mine and squeezes back.**

**"I'm fine, Ray. I have no doubt you noticed I wasn't harmed physically. And my captors were actually quite personable. In fact, one of them often stayed with me...he enjoyed discussing American movies."**

**"Yeah? He likes our movies?"**

**"Well, he's totally fascinated by the special effects...and he's especially captivated by an actress...I believe her name is Sharon Rock."**

**"Stone."**

**"What?"**

**"Sharon Stone."**

**"Ah, yes."**

**"Shit, who isn't?" I look back at him and he's staring at me. "I'm kidding, Fraser...that Stone chick doesn't hold a candle to a certain sexy Mountie who likes to lick...and suck...and taste things," I say.**

**"Anyone I know, Ray?" he says.**

**"Yer funny, Frase." I turn my attention back to the road.**

**We reach the Consulate and I wait while Fraser gets his knapsack from the backseat. We walk up to the front door and I take the knapsack while Fraser retrieves his key.**

**"I thought you gave Welsh your key," I say.**

**"Ah, no. Apparently he uses the same universal key that you do," he says, smiling, and he opens the door and holds it open for me to go in first.**

**Fraser follows me in and all I see is a flash of white flying past my face and I hear a thud behind me. I turn around to see Fraser pinned against the door being held there by Dief's front paws, and the wolf is frantically licking his face and whining at the same time.**

**"Guess he missed you a little," I chuckle.**

**"Ray, would you please...."**

**"Oh, sure Frase."**

**I grab hold of Dief and gently pull him down to the floor. Fraser kneels down and greets him on his own terms. While they're saying their hellos, I spot my key on the reception desk and walk over to get it. I'm putting it back on my key ring and look up to see Fraser just standing there staring down the hall, and he's looking like he's scared of something.**

**"Frase, you okay?" I hurry over to him.**

**He shakes his head a little and looks at me and gives me half a smile.**

**"I'm fine, Ray. I just was remembering the last time I was here...."**

**He stops talking. I put my hand on his shoulder.**

**"You sure you're alright?"**

**He puts his arms around me and pulls me to him. We stand there and hold each other for a little while...and he kisses me lightly, and then more deeply, passionately. We break the kiss and hold each other.**

**"I'm wonderful, Ray," he says, "thanks to one beautiful Chicago detective with unconventional hair."**

**I smile at him. "Anyone I know, Frase?"**

**The End**

**I love feedback**


End file.
